havencrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Wopsokotyn
They have come. They are here. They will consume all. The Duke is nowhere to be found. Save yourself. Run. The Kingdom will forever expand. None can stop it. Location Wopsokotyn is village described as being a few days travel from any other form of civilization. As the village has only been seen in a dream, it is unknown if it actually exists in the campaign's world. About Wopsokotyn is a small and isolated farming town. Life in the town seemed to have been fairly average prior to being attacked by Sentient Cabbages. People and Places The area is ruled over by Duke Amberhusk the Third, and seems to be primarily populated by peasant farmers. During the party's visit, most of the population had been in hiding or had been recently killed by cabbages. The village is surrounded by a large amount of farmland, mostly used for the growth of cabbages. After the birth of the Cabbage Lord, this land became home to a group of sentient cabbages. Sometime around the attack of the cabbages, a peasant house near the village became home to a group of musically inclined skeletons. History Shortly before the party's arrival, Wopsokotyn was the victim of a viscous attack by cabbages. With the goal of trying to flatten the village to expand their domain, the cabbages killed several of the village's inhabitants and caused most other residents to flee. After being reunited with Penny following major events in Elinstad, the party fell asleep in a carriage heading towards Haven Cross. The party woke up scattered around a farmhouse, which seemed to be otherwise abandoned aside for a freshly pummeled corpse on the second floor. After everyone was reunited, a strange noise was heard coming from a closet near the kitchen. Upon being opened, a group of four skeletons hopped out, accompanied by some otherworldly tune. The party attempted to fight them, but eventually opted to flee, leaving the skeletons to rattle off to the cellar of the house. After the party's evacuation, the house toppled down, presumably due to the skeletons. Unsure of their location, the party followed a path away from the freshly fallen home, eventually finding a sign post indicating they were on the outskirts of the village of Wopsokotyn. Deciding to investigate the village, the party found that the village had been in a state of disarray, relatively empty aside for a few cabbages that were rolling around. Eventually the party found and saved Duke Amberhusk the Third from being pummeled to death by a larger group of cabbages, and discovered the village's fate in the process (around this time the party started to realize they were in a dream). The Duke requested for the group to help him in killing the Cabbage Lord, and after some reluctance, the group agreed to help, believing they would wake up if they completed the task. On route to the cabbage's inner domain alongside the Duke, several party members tried to concentrate on manipulating the dream they were in, to no avail. Finally, the group came face to metaphorical face with the Cabbage Lord, and battle ensured. The party won with relative ease, but had some distress upon finding that they had not yet woken up. This led to Roscoe nearly killing himself in an effort to wake up, and to Claire succeeding in waking up through concentration. The Duke congratulated the party for their efforts, and gifted Penny his dagger as a reward. The party as a whole woke up shortly after this, finding themselves back in the carriage alongside a panicking Curt. While the whole adventure seemed to have been a dream, Duke Amberhusk the Third's dagger and several cabbage seeds were found among the party. Notes & Trivia * "Wopsokotyn" is an anagram for "Spooky Town." Category:Places Category:Halloween